


All filled up with things benign

by insertsomethingedgyhere



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (no pun intended), Dark Humor, Deathly Short, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Serial Killer, the word fuck(ing) is used way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertsomethingedgyhere/pseuds/insertsomethingedgyhere
Summary: "I only killed him because he wanted to be killed!""That's not how it works!""Yeah, tell that to the dead guy!"





	All filled up with things benign

"I only killed him because he  _wanted_ to be killed!"

 

"That's not how it works!"

 

"Yeah, tell that to the dead guy!"

 

Gerard's shirt was nearly comically covered in blood, like he just came out of a fucking horror movie from 1987. Of course, he was acting like it was nothing. Fucking Gerard, seriously.

 

"Gerard! Jesus! This is not what we do!" Frank exclaimed, voice at an equally comically high pitch that made Gerard splutter a bit. Frank rolled his eyes.

 

"Well, last time I fuckin' checked, we killed people! And I just killed a person!" Well, Gerard did have a point there. Frank fucking hated him, seriously. But he also fucking loved him. So, he conclude there was definitely something wrong with him. Frank pinched the bridge of his nose with an exasperated, drawn-out groan. 

 

"You really don't understand, do you?" Frank yelled, though not exactly mean-spiritedly. More like, you're-an-idiotic-goddamned-moron-but-I-still-want-to-cuddle-you-until-you-die-spiritedly. If that made sense. "How stupid! Can one! Fucking! Person! Be!" He felt just a little bad saying that. Maybe more than a little. Shit.

 

"Well, I guess I don't!" Gerard yelled back, in his usual, clueless, slightly ditzy way. God, Frank wanted to hug him so fucking  _bad,_ it was seriously the most dumb thing ever. He was like a little fucking lovestruck schoolgirl. Except he sort of was. Fucking oops. "Could you please fucking explain to me what the fuck is so wrong?!"

 

Frank groaned again. This time, it was less in exasperation and more in that feeling you get when you realize you're in love with a fucking idiot. "You can't just kill people!"

 

"He wanted to be killed! I told you that already!"

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, if he wanted to die he would've done it himself, so I think he really did not want to be fucking killed!" Gerard opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He fidgeted uncomfortably, looking down at his feet. Fucking fuck he was so fucking adorable Frank wanted to fucking die. Fucktard.

 

"Um."

 

"Fucking stop being so fucking cute, I swear to God I will fucking cut you!"

 

Then, Gerard fucking smirked.

 

"Well, that's just impossible."

 

Jesus.

 

Frank was gonna kill this little shit, but he really wasn't because he was gonna kill him because Gerard would be suffocated by all the fucking hugs and kisses he was gonna fucking get. 

 

_Jesus._

**Author's Note:**

> There are better things coming. I swear!


End file.
